Fire Knigth
by Daiyo2
Summary: Issei, el elegido para portar el nombre de Fire Knigth. Enfrentara al mundo de ser necesario con tal de encontrar a las hermanas que hace años se les fue arrebatada, y cumplir la tarea de proteger a la hermosa princesa del Reino Phoenix. -"Como lo ha dicho mi Rey, daría mi vida por usted de ser necesario"-


_**Prologo**_

-¿Está seguro de esto, Rey Phoenix?-

-Bastante, caballero. Prosiga-

El hombre bajo la armadura de metal refinado asintió por medio de una reverencia, y junto al resto de los soldados visibles transportaban riquezas, tesoros y muchos objetos de valor dentro de la cámara la cual parecía estar bajo tierra.

Observando todo eso, un peculiar hombre de aspecto y ropas elegantes, contando la corona de oro puro colocada en su cabeza, miraba a sus hombres trabajar con un semblante serio y algo angustiado.

Se tensó, al sentir dos delgados brazos abrazarlo desde atrás. Soltó un suspiro y se dio media vuelta para encarar los ojos de su esposa, su reina.

-No deberías estar aquí-

-Creía que mi título de reina me daba el derecho a hacer lo que sea- Respondió con una voz delicada, pero también demandante.

-Siempre hay limitaciones-

-¿Y esta lo es?-

-Sabes que es necesario, por el futuro del reino- Hablo desviando ligeramente la mirada.

-¿Por qué te haces todo esto? Nadie te culpa por lo que paso, ni yo, ni nuestros hijos, ni nadie-

-Aun asi no puedo evitar pensar que les falle, a Ravel y Riser, y a todos aquellos que depositaron su confianza en mi persona-

-¿Y asi piensas arreglarlo?- Contesto, esta vez con notable molestia en su voz –Ruval no hubiera estado de acuerdo…-

-¡Ruval no está aquí!- Alzo la voz, tanto que los soldados detuvieron sus acciones unos segundos, pero al ver como su Rey les devolvía la mirada reanudaron sus acciones –Lo lamento, pero la guerra es complicada y debo pensar en otras cosas. Pero se, que lo que estoy haciendo ahora no es ningún error-

-Bien- Se resignó la reina –Entonces como tu esposa y madre de tus hijos, te apoyare es tu decisión- Afirmo mirándolo a los ojos. El rey solo pudo ablandar su mirada y decir una sola palabra.

-Gracias-

-¡Mi Rey!- Se acercó un soldado –Hemos terminado, a sus órdenes-

-Bien, ciérrenla-

Rey y Reina junto a los soldados comenzaron a despedirse de aquella cámara subterránea. Se dieron media vuelta y dos grandes puertas de madera y piedra reforzadas con acero comenzaron a cerrarse, dejando a oscuras aquella cámara subterránea, dejando como ultima vista, un precioso objeto brillando en el centro del lugar.

-¿Te estas arrepintiendo?- Pregunto la reina a su rey.

-Claro que no. si las historias son ciertas, no importa que muro tan grande y grueso de interponga en su camino, su elegido siempre llegara a ella…-

…

 _ **Años después**_

…

-¡Dime eso a la cara otra vez!-

-A pos con gusto, señor perfecto. ¿Te han dicho que no te pareces en nada a tus padres? Porque no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero de dos personas castañas no nace un bebe rubio y con ojos verdes-

-¡Son heredados de mi abuelo, idiota!-

-Estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero luego estaríamos los dos equivocados, ¿me entiendes, verdad?-

De aquellas palabras, los dos niños que hacían de _guardaespaldas_ den grandulón rubio soltaron una leve carcajada. Al notar esto el chico los miro furioso haciendo que estos temblaran de miedo.

-Esta vez si te ganaste la lotería, Hyoudou- Hablo mientras hacía crujir sus dedos.

Por otra parte, el pequeño castaño entre cerro los ojos y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-

¡POW!

El castaño cayó al suelo con la mejilla roja, cortesía del pequeño rubio grandulón.

-Por favor Tora no hagamos esto otra vez, ya sabemos cómo terminara- suplico el castaño con cierto nerviosismo.

-Sí, contigo siendo atendido por el señor Okamoto- Respondió nombrando al doctor del pueblo.

-Bueno eso ya sucedió el mes pasado, y no fue una muy bonita experiencia…-

-¡Para que te lo pienses mejor antes de volver a meterte conmigo, Hyoudou!-

-¡Ah!-

El grandulón y sus dos _secuaces_ se sorprendieron al ver como alguien más se había puesto en medio deteniendo el golpe de Tora. El castaño abrió sus ojos, y no hizo más que sonreír con alivio al saber de quien se trataba.

-¡K-kiba!- Exclamaron los tres con cierto miedo.

-Tora, ¿recuerdas que te dije la última vez? Deja de meterte con mi amigo- Hablo el nombrado kiba, de cabello rubio y ojos grises. Vestía ropa algo sucia típica de un campesino en aquellos tiempos, como los otros cuatro chicos, y el resto del pueblo en el que Vivian.

-¡L-lo siento kiba! ¡Pero ese idiota es quien siempre se acerca a molestarnos!-

-Me encargare de que no lo vuelva a hacer, ahora largo-

Y sin nada más que decir, los que chicos se fueron con una velocidad similar a la del sonido.

-¡Jaja, corran cobardes!- Grito el castaño mientras daba pequeños saltos con los puños en alto, pero se calmó al sentir un pequeño golpe en la nuca -¡Auch, yuuto eso dolió!-

-Te lo mereces ise, ¿Cuándo dejaras de acercarte a esos chicos? Si no fuera porque mi padre es un cazador respetado en el pueblo a esos chicos no les importaría golpearme junto contigo-

-Lo siento yuuto, pero tora se lo merecía. Lilith me dijo que en la mañana él y sus amigos la estaban molestando junto a sus amigas, y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados-

Respondió molesto el castaño, de nombre issei a su mejor amigo. Él no era fuerte, pero si en algo se especializaba era en molestar a otras personas, aunque luego lo pagara de manera violenta, claro está.

-Eres molesto pero noble a la vez, ise. Por eso me agradas, mejor amigo-

-No te pongas cursi que la gente mal piensa, ¿sabes?-

-Tú no eres de los que le molesta lo que piense la gente, ¿Por qué ahora sí?- Pregunto confundido. Issei solo sonrió, mientras señalaba al cielo con varios corazones girando en torno a él.

-Eso es porque yo amo a las chicas, solo las chicas-

Ante la respuesta el rubio no hizo más que reír, seguido del castaño. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pueblo en donde Vivian, por el camino, ambos comenzaron hablar de cosas triviales.

-Ayer despelleje a mi primer conejo. Fue asqueroso, pero papá dijo que lo hice bien- Conto yuuto, mientras que issei mostraba una notable emoción.

-¡Genial! ¿Entonces mataste a un conejo?-

-Bueno, no la verdad. Solo le quite la piel. Mi papá dice que desde la próxima semana me enseñara a hacer una trampa, y la primera presa que caiga en ella, bueno, papá me dará los honores- Respondió.

-Cielos. Tu papá es genial, el mío quiero que siga en el trabajo familiar-

-¿Cortar trigo? ¿O plantaras vegetales?-

-¡Ninguna! No me resignare a la vida aburrida a la que se resignó mi papá, cuando crezca mi deseo es poder ir a uno de los reinos y volverme muy famoso. Además, dicen que en la capital las chicas son muy sexis jeje…- Dijo issei mientras algo de baba caía de sus labios.

Yuuto sonrió, siguieron hablando hasta que ambos se separaron debido a que sus casas se encontraban distintos lugares. No era un pueblo destacado entre los reinos, pero tampoco era pequeño.

TOC TOC TOC

-¡Mamá, ya llegue!-

Grito issei ingresando a su casa de madera.

-¡Hermano!-

El castaño apenas pudo mantenerse en pie en cuanto sintió un pequeño cuerpo saltar a sus brazos, rápidamente issei la agarro para evitar que se cayera. Aquella pequeña de cabello negro en dos coletas, era lilith, la hermana menor de issei.

-Volviste, creía que no volverías hasta la noche- Murmuro lilith con un tenue sonrojo.

-Pues decidí volver antes- Dijo issei dejando a lilith en el suelo -¿Y Ophis?-

-Dibujando- Contesto mientras caminaba a la sala, seguida del castaño.

Había una mesa de madera, y cinco sillas a su alrededor para cada respectivo integrante de la familia. Sentada en el suelo, otra pelinegra igual a la anterior, con la única diferencia de tener el cabello suelto, se encontraba dibujando con un crayón apenas visible entre los pequeños dedos de la niña.

-Se gastó…no hay más…- murmuro.

-Creo que era obvio, usas esas cosas todo el día- Dijo issei mientras sacaba algo de comida del interior de los muebles –Solo pan ¿eh?-

-Mama fue al mercado- Dijo Ophis.

-Y papa dijo que traería agua al regresar del trabajo- Continuo lilith.

-Vaya mierda-

-Vocabulario- Se apresuraron de decir ambas gemelas.

Issei sonrió nerviosamente, mientras se sentaba en el suelo comiendo un pan para ver los dibujos de Ophis. Había muchos dibujos, pero el que más le llamo la atención fue el de mucha gente peleando con lo que parecían ser armas.

-Ophis, eso es…-

-Guerra…- Murmuro, mientras con su dedo extendía el color rojo del crayón en las personas del dibujo. Los soldados.

- _(La guerra la está afectando…como a todos)-_ Pensó issei con cierta tristeza.

 _¡Estoy en casa!_

El grito llamo la atención de los hermanos, lilith fue de inmediato a atender a su madre a la entrada, mientras el castaño se quedaba con su otra hermana sentados en el suelo. Issei pensando en lo sucedido, y Ophis mirando los crayones gastados.

-¿Hijo? Ise, ise…-

-¿Hm?- Issei volvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que su madre estaba a su lado tomándolo del hombro.

-¿Si, que pasa?-

-Parecías en la luna. ¿Todo bien?-

-Te digo luego- Respondió el castaño mientras tomaba el dibujo de Ophis y lo daba vuelta.

La mujer, que parecía una versión mayor de las gemelas, se dio cuenta de eso pero no hizo nada confiando en que su hijo se lo contaría más tarde.

Ayanami Hyoudou dejo las bolsas en el suelo y comenzó a dejar la comida comprada en sus respectivos muebles, mientras sus hijos seguían en lo suyo.

-Recuerden que la comida debe durarnos toda la semana. Dejen la leche solo para la noche y la mañana, el resto del día solo agua, ¿ok?-

Los tres asintieron.

-Mamá, ¿podrías darme dinero? A Ophis se le gastaron los crayones hoy-

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez se desveló?- Pregunto sorprendida mientras Ophis desviaba la mirada –Hija, no dibujes tan a menudo. Sal a divertirte con lilith y sus amigas- Aconsejo la mayor.

-No- Fue su simple respuesta, mientras sacaba algo de pan y procedía a comerlo.

El castaño permaneció escuchando las palabras que su madre les repetía día a di y que esperaba que aprendieran. Mientras sucedía issei pensó de su vida, si, era una vida dura a causa de la guerra, pero por lo menos tenía a su familia para afrontar todos los problemas. Y deseaba que siguiera asi.

-¿Sabes ise? De camino a casa me encontré con el papá de yuuto, buen hombre. Ha hecho un excelente trabajo cuidando de su hijo-

-¿Qué esperabas? El papá de yuuto es genial. ¡Hasta lo dejo despellejar un conejo!-

-¿De verdad? Supongo que desea que yuuto siga el trabajo familiar-

-Como el mío, claro- Murmuro con molestia issei. Su madre lo escucho y le dio un suave golpe.

-No deberías expresarte asi de tu padre, sabes que solo quiere lo mejor para ti y tus hermanas-

-Como digas-

Ya era de noche. Ayanami había preparado la cena y los tres hermanos ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa esperando a que su mamá les sirviera.

Los alerto el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-¡Papá!-

Fue el grito de lilith saltando a los brazos de su padre. De entre todos en la familia, con quien más demostraba sentimientos la pequeña gemela menor, era con su padre. Y viceversa. De todas formas para Aito Hyoudou la pequeña lilith era su hija consentida.

-Hola, cariño- Saludo su mujer dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Hola, Ayanami. Ophis- Dijo para luego darle un beso a Ophis en la frente –E issei- En cuanto acerco su mano para acariciar los cabellos de su hijo, este solo la aparto de un movimiento brusco, sacándole una expresión de cansancio al mayor de los Hyoudous.

-¡Ise!- Grito Ayanami indignada.

-Déjalo cariño, no pasa nada-

-Peo ai…-

-¿Sabes? Tengo mucha hambre- Comento el hombre mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas –Seria muy buena que me dieras algo de tu deliciosa sopa de conejo-

La mencionada suspiro. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a que su esposo aguantara la rebeldía de su hijo mayor, aunque luego tendría que hacer algo para corregirlo.

-El conejo de hoy se lo dio el papá de yuuto. Lo agradezco porque nos ahorró unas cuantas monedas de oro-

-¿Akiyama?-

-Hm ju- Asintió su esposa.

-Mejor cazador que él no hay, y el joven kiba es su viva imagen-

Eso era algo en que todos podían estar de acuerdo.

-Yuuto saco los ojos y cabello de su papá- Dijo issei tomando algo de sopa.

-Y el rostro de su madre, no lo olvides-

Aito sonrió, recordando a la fallecida mujer.

-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? Oí que tuviste una riña con el señor Yamamoto el otro día. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?-

-No quería que te preocuparas. Pero tampoco le tengo resentimiento, la guerra le ha afectado mucho a ese pobre hombre-

Issei recordó lo que había estado dibujando Ophis antes, sintió la necesidad de decirlo en ese momento, pero tal vez a Ophis le molestaría, asi que se guardó las ganas y decidió por decírselo a sus padres en cuanto sus hermanas no estuvieras.

-Y los reinos ni se preocupan de proteger o enviar suministros a los pueblos de sus territorios. Somos parte del Reino Gremory, y ellos ni se molestan en hacer algo por nosotros- Comento con fastidio.

Es cierto, desde que la guerra entre los Phoenix y los Gremorys inicio, ninguno de estos reinos se han preocupado de proteger los pueblos de sus respectivos territorios, únicamente le dan importancia a aquellos que les proporcionan armas para la guerra.

Siguieron tranquilamente con la cena, y en ese momento issei se encontraba acostado en la cama de paja junto a sus hermanas en su habitación. Lilith y Ophis ya se habían dormido, pero el castaño aun no podía.

Pensaba en muchas cosas. En su padre, sus hermanas, su madre, su amigo, su pueblo y la guerra…como deseaba que esta terminase lo más pronto posible con la derrota de los Phoenix para que por fin los Gremorys les prestaran atención. Aunque eso solo era el deseo de un pequeño soñador.

Cerró los ojos con intenciones de finalmente dormir…hasta que escucho un grito proveniente de afuera. Se levantó silenciosamente y se asomó por la ventana, no había vidrio, solo se encontraba tapada por un trozo de tela roja debido a que sus padres no tenían dinero para comprar algo tan caro como vidrio. O al menos caro para ellos, porque para la gente del reino era como el pan de todos los días.

Se asustó cuando sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse y ver a su madre acercarse agitada hacia él.

-¿Mamá?-

-D-despierta a tus hermanas, nos vamos de aquí- Susurro con notable miedo en su voz. Issei comenzó a asustarse, y solo pudo obedecer a las órdenes de su madre.

-¿Mamá?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

Eran las preguntas de las gemelas pero la mujer solo las tomo a amabas de las manos y se dirigieron hacia el primer piso en donde se encontraba su padre esperándolos con algo en la mano.

Era uno de los cuchillos de Ayanami.

-¿Lista?-

-S-si…-

-¿Mamá, papa? ¿Qué pasa, porque nos vamos?-

-Issei guarda silencio. Ustedes también, sé que están asustados pero debemos irnos ahora-

Los niños estaban confundidos, pero en cuanto otro grito como el de antes volvió a escucharse, y estos comenzaban a hacerse más frecuentes a medida que los segundos pasaban, más miedo se adentraba en los cuerpos de las dos niñas y el pequeño hermano mayor.

-¿Q-que…?-

-¡Issei guarda silencio!- Grito a modo de susurro Aito asustando al castaño –Debemos apresurarnos, saldremos por la puerta trasera y saldremos del pueblo a través de los campos. Vamos-

Aito abrió la puerta trasera, y después de asegurarse de que nadie los estaba esperando, la familia dirigiéndose por detrás de las casas hacia el lugar de trabajo de su padre.

-¿Qué haremos cuando salgamos?- Pregunto Ayanami tomada de las manos de sus hijas.

-Iremos hacia el Reino Gremory y les diremos lo que ha pasado aquí, deberían hacer algo, _Deben_ hacer algo-

Ayanami asintió. E issei y sus hermanas aun intentaban descifrar que sucedía. Siguieron caminando entre las sombras, por un momento issei creyó ver a dos hombres arrastrando una especie de saco hacia el pozo del pueblo. Todo estaba oscuro, por lo que ver apenas era posible para el castaño, hasta que varias casas comenzaron aprenderse en fuego el castaño supo que algo malo sucedía.

Se metieron a un establo, no habían caballos, quien sabe porque.

-Cariño, en cuanto abra esta puerta corran hacia el otro lado del pueblo, si llegan hacia los campos el trigo los ocultara. Y por favor, Ayanami, no sueltes a las niñas y no se detengan no importa lo que pase. Issei, sé que no tienes muy buena imagen de mí, pero si algo me pasa cuida a tus hermanas. Por favor-

Issei asintió con miedo. Esos gritos que se escuchaban por todo el pueblo daban mucho miedo, tanto que hoyo los suaves sollozos de sus hermanas.

-Bien, a la una, dos…¡tres!-

El castaño mayor abrió la puerta de una patada e de inmediato Ayanami jalo a sus hijas para correr hacia donde les había indicado su marido, issei corría detrás de ellas y Aito detrás de issei.

Los llantos de sus hermanas de hicieron más fuertes, y la mirada de issei se llenó de terror.

Sus pasos se fueron haciendo más lentos hasta el punto de que se detuvo observando todo lo que sucedía.

Muchos hombre con ropas extrañas, aspecto intimidante y armas por doquier mataban a la gente de su pueblo, con excepción de los ancianos, niños y mujeres. Sin embargo, los hombres jóvenes y de madura edad eran asesinados cruelmente. Todo eso, issei lo vio en menos de cinco segundos.

-¡Te dije que no te detuvieras, corre!- Oyó a su padre gritarle mientras lo jalaba de la mano y lo obligaba a correr.

Mientras corrían un hombre apareció en frente de su madre y hermanas amenazándolas con una espada. De inmediato su padre lo soltó y corrió hacia ese hombre con el cuchillo en su mano.

Fue rápido, Aito apareció y le enterró el cuchillo en el hombro. No supo cómo reaccionaron su madre o hermanas, pero el castaño se llevó una mano a la boca, sintió la sopa de su madre subir por su estómago y sin aguantarlo vomito en media masacre.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Grito el hombre mientras lanzaba un puñetazo al rostro del castaño mayor, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Aito!-

-Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí, una zorra con grandes tetas- Aprecio otro hombre tomando a Ayanami por detrás, y agarrando uno de sus senos.

-¡M-mamá!- Gritaron llorosas las pequeñas.

-¡Desgraciado!- Esta vez fue Aito desde el suelo.

El plan de escape había fracasado. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hubiera sido mejor cruzar el rio de atrás arriesgándose a ahogar a las niñas, que un futuro infernal seguro.

Issei levanto su rostro. No le importa inhalar el asqueroso olor de su propio vomito al ver como su madre era tratada de esa forma por aquel hombre de aspecto sucio y mirada enferma.

-¡Suéltala, no tienes derecho a tocar…!- Y otro golpe más, de un tercer hombre que llego a golpear el rostro del campesino por mera diversión, ante la mirada de diversión de los otros dos, y las de terror de las de las mujeres.

-¡P-papá!- Grito issei lanzándose hacia la pierna del hombre y plantando el más fuerte mordisco que pudo haber dado en su vida.

-¡Ahhhhhh, hijo de…perra!- Grito de dolor al momento de darle una patada al castaño mandándolo a comer tierra.

-¡Ise!-

-¡Maldito!-

-¡Niñato, ¿te haces el valiente eh?!- Le grito/Pregunto mientras le daba una patada.

-¡Cállate, hombre malo!-

-¡Uyyy, el niño tiene agallas!- Exclamo con diversión otro.

Issei se lanzó contra él, pero alguien más lo agarro por el cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo.

-¡Suéltenlo!- Grito su padre siendo sostenido por otros hombres.

-¡H-hermano!-

-¡I-ise!-

Sin que nadie se lo esperara. La madre del castaño se zafó del agarre del hombre que la tenia acorralada, y tomando el cuchillo que antes su esposo dejo caer se lanzó hacia quien tenía a issei con el rostro el cual estaba adquiriendo un color ligeramente azulado.

-¡La mujer!-

-¡Deja a mi hijo!-

-¡No!-

Antes de que lograra apuñalar al _atacante_ de issei, un dolor en el estómago la hizo detenerse y mirar hacia abajo. El filo de una espada la había atravesado, por la espalda.

-¡Nooo!-

-¡M-mama!- Lloraban Ophis y lilith.

-¡D-desgraciado!- Grito Aito.

-Ja, lástima que ya no podremos divertirnos con la zorra esta- Dijo el hombre que la había atravesado con la espada, viendo como su cuerpo caía al suelo siendo observaba por los ojos de toda su familia.

Por otra parte…

Un hombre de cabello gris y un parche en el ojo derecho hizo presencia. Causando que los hombres que tenían a la familia Hyoudou, y otros que se encontraban a los alrededores detuvieran sus acciones a causa de que _ese hombre_ se encontraba en el pueblo.

-¡J-jefe!-

-¡Idiotas!- Dijo acertando un golpe al asesino de Ayanami -¡¿Que parte de matar solo a los hombres no entendieron?!-

-J-jefe, nosotros…-

-¡Calla!- Grito con furia dándole un golpe en el estómago, dejándolo de rodillas –Y espero que tú me pagues a esa con monedas de oro, porque con el cuerpo que tiene ¡Seguro hubiera valido mucho dinero!- Y con otro golpe el asesino de Ayanami dejándolo tirado en el suelo -¡¿Y ustedes que esperan?! ¡Llévense a los jodidos niños y mujeres!-

-¡Si, jefe!-

Todos procedieron a darles los últimos golpes a los hombres, hijos mayores y padres de familia. Llevándose únicamente a los menores de 12 años, ancianos y mujeres jóvenes para actos que nadie le gustaría pasar. Entre ellas las pequeñas gemelas, que con la mirada perdida parecían simples muecas sin vida.

-M-maldito…- Murmuro el castaño mayor mirando con odio al del parche, haciendo que este le dirigiera una mirada de diversión.

-¿O era tu puta? Lástima, pues al degenerado Hocking le gustan bien muertas- Rio ante lo último el jefe de los…¿mercenarios? ¿Esclavistas? Sea lo que fueran, se habían ganado el odio de muchos.

-Lo pagaras, algún día lo pagaras…- Murmuro de rodillas Aito.

-Como digas, cadáver. Y tu pequeño niño- Hablo esta vez acercándose a issei, el cual se encontraba tosiendo en el suelo en busca de aire. Lo tomo bruscamente del cabello e hizo que lo mirara –Le has dado una buena _mordida_ a uno de mis hombres siendo un crio ¿eh? Te arrepentirás de eso en las minas, llévenselo-

-¡Issei!- Grito Aito a su hijo –¡Recuerda tu promesa!-

-Pa-papá…-

Fue lo último que llego a pronunciar el pequeño issei antes de que todo se volviera oscuro…

…

 **Como habrán visto. He adoptado el permiso de esta historia del autor** _ **The-Code-Zero**_ **el cual es su nombre actualmente.**

 **Bueno solo diré. Que la historia no la voy haciendo solo, pues el pensamiento y cerebro de** _ **Zero**_ **también está ayudando en la historia. Hablamos las redes e ideamos planes futuros para la historia.**

 **También se han realizado ligeros cambios de acuerdo a la historia original, pero al final dará el mismo resultado.**

 **No habrá harem, pues comparto el ideal de una pareja única en la historia. Además, recordemos que la historia no es al completo mía.**

 **:v**

 **Bueno con eso dicho…**

 **Byeee…**


End file.
